Porque eu sou uma garota
by Belle Lune's
Summary: Ela pensava que estava sendo traída. Mas ele só queria provar o quanto a amava. Sesshoumaru e Rin


_Baseado na obra 'Inuyasha', de Rumiko Takahashi, esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos._

**-**

**-**

**Autora da Fanfic: **Belle Lune

**-**

**-**

**Porque eu sou uma garota**

-

-

Rin olhava pela janela as nuvens de chuva que se aproximavam. Uma lágrima escorreu de seu rosto. _Ele_ não podia ter feito isso. Ele prometera que viria. Fizera de tudo para ser uma noite especial!

Eles completavam cinco anos de namoro! E a _única_ coisa que ele lembrava era de que precisava trabalhar em sua _maldita_ exposição de fotografias, que ela nem sabia do que era!

Rin suspirou.

Estava tudo lá. A mesa posta, o jantar impecável. Tudo para fazer daquela, uma noite especial. Ele nem estava em casa! E faltavam quatro minutos para as onze horas.

Ah, mas é claro! Não poderia deixar de dizer o quanto ele é responsável! Ao menos ligou para falar que iria chegar tarde devido um _compromisso inadiável!_

-

**Dodeche ar suga obso namjadurui maum**

_(É impossível entender o que acontece com o coração dos homens)_

-

Rin olhou mais uma vez para a mesa. Pegou as chaves e fechou a porta atrás de si. _Será que ele a estava traindo?_ Não. Ela confiava _nele. _Mas... Será que ele confiava nela?

Entrou no carro e notou que começava a chover. Ligou o carro e os pneus deslizaram. Não imaginava que as estradas estavam tão escorregadias.

Tinha que manter a velocidade baixa, mas não conseguia raciocinar direito. Ele _não_ podia estar lhe traindo. Imagens dele falando no telefone com _alguém _vieram como um balde de água fria.

-

**Modungor swibge da jumyon gumbang shirhjungnenunge  
Namjara durosso thollin mar gathjin anha**

(_Eles dizem que se você der tudo que um homem quer  
Ele se cansará de você rapidamente_)

-

Ele ultimamente recebia mais ligações que o normal, e o mais estranho era que ele sempre se trancava no escritório para atender aos telefonemas, coisa que antes ele não fazia.

As lágrimas turvavam sua visão enquanto tentava se concentrar na estrada. De repente uma curva surgiu na estrada, Rin não teve tempo de reagir, girou o volante ao máximo, mas o carro derrapou e capotou.

-

**Wonhar ten onjego da juni ije tonande**

(_Você disse que me queria e agora que dei tudo pra você,  
Você parece que está partindo_)

-

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido e seu carro começou a cair. O cinto de segurança se soltou e algo atingiu sua cabeça.

E tudo escureceu.

-

**Norur yoghamyonsodo manhi guriurgoya  
Sarangi jonbuin nanun yojainika**

(_Vou sentir falta de você,  
Porque sou uma garota, para quem amar é tudo_)

-

-

... Alguns dias depois.

Meus olhos se abriram para uma luz branca e muito forte. Eu estava em um quarto desconhecido, um quarto branco. Havia um bipe irritante em algum lugar por perto.

Minhas mãos estavam presas em tubos claros e alguma coisa estava colada em meu rosto, sob meu nariz. Ergui minha mão para arrancar.

- Não, não pode. – e uma mão forte segurou a minha delicadamente.

- Sesshoumaru? – sim, era _ele_. Virei à cabeça devagar e seu rosto extraordinário estava a centímetros do meu. Estava pálido, e a barba por fazer.

- Eu estou aqui, meu anjo. Eu estava preocupado. – Beijou minhas mãos, apertando-as levemente entre as suas.

- Sesshy. – Eu estava confusa. Minha cabeça doía e eu nem me lembrava por que. – O que aconteceu?

- Shhh – ele me aquietou. – Você sofreu um acidente, mas descanse, tudo vai ficar bem. – ele sussurrava perto do meu rosto. Seus olhos preocupados me olhavam tão profundamente. - Você não sabe o que eu sofri vendo você aqui, nessa cama, e sem poder fazer nada. _Eu te amo_ tanto, Rin... Tanto... Não me assuste assim outra vez, por favor, meu amor.

- Sesshoumaru – ele a olhou, ainda segurando sua mão entre as dele. – Você está me traindo?

Ele pareceu ficar chocado com a pergunta.

- É claro que não. – falou olhando-a profundamente nos olhos. – Por que pensaste isso de mim, minha Rin? Acaso não confias em mim?

- Confio, mas... – ela virou o rosto para o lado.

- Diga, minha Rin. Fale o que te aflige.

- Você parecia que estava escondendo algo de mim. – ela falou calmamente. – Atendia telefonemas no escritório para eu não ouvir. – ela respirou fundo, sua cabeça ainda doía um pouco. – E naquela noite... Você disse que tinha outro compromisso. – uma lágrima escorreu pelos seus olhos. – Nem lembrou que aquela era uma noite especial.

Ele enxugou seu rosto e lhe sorriu.

- Eu sabia que era uma noite especial. – ele falou acariciando o rosto dela. – Eu _não_ te traí, _nunca_ vou trair o que eu sinto. – ele beijou-a levemente. – Eu não posso responder as outras perguntas agora. Preciso que você confie em mim.

- Sesshy.

- Confie em mim, minha Rin. – ele sorriu. E ela se acalmou. Às vezes é preciso confiar em quem amamos com todas nossas forças. E ela confiaria.

-

X

-

- Venha, querida. – Sesshoumaru a ajudou a descer do carro. Rin olhou ao redor, estavam no museu central de fotografias de Kyoto.

Sesshoumaru passou um braço por sobre os ombros de Rin, e a guiou para dentro. Na recepção um grande cartas anunciava a exposição do namorado. Rin sabia que Sesshoumaru era considerado o melhor fotógrafo de Kyoto, e estava entre os três melhores do país.

Depois de pegar as chaves com a recepcionista, ele a guiou para o salão de exposições. Ao entrarem estava tudo escuro. Ele fechou a porta e a sala ficou em completa escuridão.

- Sesshy? – mal perguntou e sentiu-se sendo abraçada. Não entendeu o ato do namorado, mas retribuiu o abraço.

- Rin, todas aquelas ligações que você não podia ouvir, e todos aqueles meus compromissos extras que estava tendo ultimamente... – ele pareceu que estava sorrindo. – Tudo aquilo fazia parte de um presente... Do _meu_ presente... Para você, _minha_ Rin.

Ela estava confusa. Presente?

- Sesshy, não estou entendendo. Que presente? – ela ouviu ele dar uma risadinha e a abraçar mais forte. Beijou-a no escuro e logo se afastou.

- Sesshy aonde você...?

- Só acender as luzes. – depois disso ela ouviu ele caminhar de vagar ate o interruptor e acender as luzes.

No começo Rin fechou os olhos por causa da claridade repentina, mas logo abriu ao se sentir ser abraçada por trás.

- Esse é o meu presente para você, Rin. – ele sussurrou.

Rin olhou para frente e foi tomada pela surpresa.

- Sesshy... Eu... Você... – ele sorria. – Como...?

- Estávamos terminando de arrumar tudo para a inauguração aquela noite. Esse era meu presente, Rin.

Ela ainda olhava surpresa para as muitas fotos que estavam elegantemente dispostas no salão. Tudo estava lindo. As molduras eram maravilhosas, as fotos deviam ter mais de um metro de altura. Ela se aproximou de uma.

Era _**ela**_ nas fotos. Vários momentos em que ela e ele se divertiram. Lembrava-se de que ele sempre arranjava uma desculpa para fotografá-la.

As fotos realmente estavam lindas.

- Eu particularmente amei essa aqui. – ele puxou-a pela mão até o centro do salão, aonde jazia uma foto duas vezes maior que as demais.

Aproximou-se da foto, lembrando de quando ela fora tirada.

-

_Estavam sentados abraçados no gramado._

_- Eu já volto Rin, vou buscar uma coisa que eu esqueci no carro. – beijou-a e se levantou._

_- Ok. – sorriu. Arrumou o lindo vestido azul e jogou os longos e lindos cabelos para trás._

_O dia estava lindo. Olhou para o laguinho, aonde alguns gansos e patinhos nadavam tranquilamente. _

_Lembrou-se de um velho ditado popular._

_- É na simplicidade que a vida mostra o quanto é bom vivê-la. – sussurrou sorrindo. _

_Pegou o buquê de flores do campo que haviam colido. Cheirou-as. _

_Maravilhoso!_

_Olhou para frente e avistou uma linda borboleta aventureira. Ela possuía grandes asas azuis púrpura. A linda borboleta a rodeou e pousou no grande buquê de flores que Rin abraçava com a mão esquerda. _

_Rin esticou a mão, e a borboleta pousou graciosamente em seu dedo. Rin sorriu e ouviu um barulhinho. Olhou para o lado e viu Sesshoumaru sorrindo com a sua máquina entre as mãos._

_Sorriu para ele._

Ela estava abraçada com o buquê e sorrindo, olhando para a linda borboleta azul, com sua brilhantes asas abertas. Seu vestido dava contraste com as asas da borboleta e seus cabelos estavam graciosamente caídos por seus ombros.

- Esta foto é com certeza a mais bela de todas. – Ele sussurrou, puxando-a para ele. Encostou sua testa na dela. – Espero que isso tenha esclarecido muita coisa. – ele sorriu.

- Sim. – falou. – Eu amei. Obrigada!

- Não, obrigada você, por me fazer o homem mais feliz do mundo. E por me amar.

Ela sorriu e ele a beijou.

-

**Ironjog choumirago nonun thugbyorhadanun  
Gu marur midosso negen hengbogiosso  
**

_(Você me disse que era a primeira vez que se sentia dessa maneira,  
E disse que eu era especial  
Eu acreditei em você... E essa foi minha felicidade)_

**Sarangi jonbuin nanun yojainika**

_(Porque sou uma garota, para quem amar é tudo)_

**Fim.**

-

_**Nota da Autora:** Beijos meus amores._

-


End file.
